My Forbidden Fruit
by horseridersierra195
Summary: I want 2 things in life.  The first is to have peace in Hyrule for the rest of my life.  The second is to marry my true love.  But I can't have either of those things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- YAY! LOZ FANFIC! This is the 3rd zelda fanfic i thought of but it has the easiest storyline so i thought i might as well start with the basics and them work my way to a complicated story! but now that i think about it my "new beginnings" fanfic is kinda complicated with no set storyline, but oh wellz! :) **

**This story is mainly in Zelda's POV (I might add a chapter or 2 in a different character's POV l8r but im still thinking about it) and it is about what happened after twilight princess, so when I say "saved our world and a friend's" toward the end of the chapter i'm refering to Midna.(Midna will not be in this fanfic. Don't get me wrong I love her it's just that she doesn't really fit in with this story...) Just thought i should clear that up in case someone got confused or something :)**

**Peace! Laugh! Love! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I'm just sitting here. Back straight. Head up. Hands placed delicately in my lap. Sitting properly like ever princess is taught to do as soon as they're born.

"Let the council meeting begin." I announce with a clear, commanding voice, once everybody was seated in a chair around the large, rectangular table. "Andrew, would you please state the first order of business?"

"Yes. Thank you Princess Zelda." He said and stood up. He began talking and I focused on every word at first, but after 10 minutes of just listening, my mind strayed a bit. I used to pay attention to everything discussed in these meetings, but lately my attention span was getting shorter. I've worked out 2 reasons why this might be happening.

My first reason for my lack of interest was that I was just plain bored. We held these important meetings once a week, and all my advisors, knights who weren't on duty, and council members who represented all of the people of Hyrule, attended. You would think that because I am the ruler of Hyrule, I would have more say in these meetings. But I don't. Really my main job is to sit here and look pretty, while listening to the council's arguing. Occasionally I get to do things like vote to pass or deny a new act or raise a hand to silence people, but those times were very rare.

My second reason is that someone is distracting me. I pretty sure I know who that particular person is, too. He's not physically there disturbing my focus, but he's definitely there in my mind. He's always been on my mind lately. Everything about him has been embedded into my brain. I remember the way he looks, acts, walks, talks, and smiles. He was completely taking over my every thought.

"And I believe that is the last thing we need to cover today." Andrew concluded. I took the cue and stood up gracefully.

"This council meeting is dismissed. Thank you all for coming. Have a pleasant evening." I said and gave a small smile. Everyone except Andrew rose out of their seats and exited the throne room, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"So how much of that were you actually paying attention to?" Andrew asked with a smile. I sat back on my throne and sighed.

"I was listening to it all. There was talk about a burglary, a festival, and possibly changing the trading law." I said.

"Good. Next time try to look a little more focused at least. You were staring off into space for a couple minutes. I was afraid I was going to have to call you out to get you to stop." Andrew said, his grin widening. I gave a small, quiet laugh. Andrew was my uncle and my head advisor. He had been like a father to me ever since my real father died when I was 12. He thought just like my father too. He liked to joke around a bit, but he was a real 'follow the rules strictly' type guy and he would do anything for his loved ones and for the good of Hyrule. "You look like you could use a break. How about I finish your papers and you can have the rest of the evening to yourself."

"Thank you so much." I sighed happily. I rushed upstairs to my chambers and changed from my traditional Hylian dress to a simple light blue one. Then I walked down to the castle garden.

"Hello, Princess. Do you need anything?" A guard asked while he gave a small bow.

"Hello. Actually there is something you can do for me."

"Anything, your highness."

"Could you and the other guards remove yourselves from the garden? I wish to have some time alone." I said trying not to sound rude.

"But Princess!"

"I'm well protected." I said, revealing the Triforce symbol that was glowing on the back of my right hand.

"Oh yes. I'm very sorry, your highness." He said, and he left to gather the others and they entered the castle.

Once they were all inside, I walked to a small bench in the very back of the garden that was surrounded with roses. I sat down and took a long, deep breath. The beautiful flowers gave a subtle, sweet smell to the crisp air and it helped me relax greatly.

Then I felt it. That slight heat that came from the Triforce symbol on my hand when it started to resonate. When it resonated, it meant that another holder of a piece of the Triforce was near. Since there are only 2 people that hold a part of the Triforce alive now, I knew who was coming. It was the same boy that ruined my trains of thought. The same courageous man that saved both our world and a friend's. The one that I think I'm falling in love with.

I could hear his footsteps now. My heart began to go wild and hammer in my chest. I turned around slowly, and there he stood, about 6 feet away from me.

"Hey Zeldie!" He called, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Hello Link."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Firstly, let me just thank everyone for the excellent reviews and all the subscriptions to this story! It means so much to me! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you all so much! :) **

**Secondly, (Is secondly even a word? I think so...) I'd like to say that this is a very good chapter! I actually enjoyed rereading and editing it! Which was a first! So I'm pretty sure I got everything except for "fragments" like Word says, but I just couldn't get rid of them cause I loved them to much! Though knowing my lack of grammar skills I probably do have some mistakes in there...**

**Thirdly, this is kind of off topic but I want to make Zelda AMVs but I also don't want to because 1- I have crappy video editing software and 2- I'm afraid of YouTubes copywrite rules and crap deleting my video or my account... That would totally piss me off... Oh well! Sorry for the off topicness! Just had to say it!**

**Ok... Soooo...**

**Peace! Laugh! Love! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I don't think I've ever really been alone with Link. At least not like this. Usually the guards would give us privacy to a certain extent, where they were out of earshot but they had a clear view of the both of us, but today, since I sent them away, it was just the two of us in the garden. Link noticed almost immediately.

"Where are your guards?" He asked, a worried look growing in his eyes.

"I told them I wanted to be alone, so they went inside." I answered.

His concerned look intensified even more. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I said, raising my voice. I took a quick breath and settled myself down. "Please. I meant that I didn't want to be watched. I don't like feeling like I have to be protected all the time. It makes me feel helpless and weak. Like a burden to Hyrule."

"You shouldn't feel like that." Link said. He walked to where I was sitting and held out his hand. I took it and when I got up, he still didn't let it go. "Without you, Hyrule would crash and burn."

"Is that why you look so anxious when I told you I was unguarded?"

"Yes. They need to protect you. I know I'll protect you. I'll protect you until I die. Maybe even longer if I can find a way." He said seriously. He looked me up and down. Starting at my hair, then down my face to my hips, then up again to my lips, where his eyes lingered a little, then he looked straight into my eyes. His handsome sky blue ones seemed to look past mine. It seemed that he was looking directly at my soul, where I kept everything a secret. My frustration, my confusion, my fear, my desire for him.

"So if you don't want me to go away what do you want to do with me?" He said, smiling and returning to his playful, normal self.

I blushed. "I don't know really." I stammered.

"Well let's just walk and talk." He said, picking a random path in the garden.

We started to wander around and chat like he suggested, but I couldn't help noticing that he was holding something back. We've only known each other for about two months now, but I could still tell when he wanted to say something. I actually knew a lot about him for such a short amount of time. I knew about his past, like how his father died before he was born, his mother died shortly after he turned 1, and how the people of Ordon raised him instead of them sending him to live with adopted parents in a different village or town. He also told me many interesting childhood memories he has had, like when he convinced his best friend Ilia to camp in the forest with him when he was 7, and how he got his first sword fighting lesson when he was only 8. He knows a lot about me too, like how my mother died a few months after I was born, and how my father died when I was 12. Unfortunately though, I didn't have any fun memories like he did because most of my childhood was spent in the castle learning different things that I would need to know in the future. I barely used that knowledge though, until I turned 16 and I was of official ruling age. This meant I could come to council meetings and do the paperwork that royals had to do.

"Do you ever relax?" He asked, somewhat randomly.

"I'm relaxed right now. Why?" I said.

"I don't know. You just never look it. You always have that pretty posture, almost like you think someone is going to pop out of nowhere and ask you give a surprise speech or something… I would like to see you just let go and have fun for a change…" He paused and thought for a couple moments. "How many times have you been outside of the palace walls?"

"I'm not sure. I go out to check on things every so often. I go to each village and town to see that all their needs are met, and then I go to the Zoras and Gorons to see that they are happy. I maybe do that about once a month." I informed.

"Have you ever been out just for fun? Have you ever really seen your country?" He pressed.

I thought of these questions for a moment then sighed. "No. I haven't."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"The usual. Some paperwork, more planning, but I should be done by the middle of the afternoon. Why?"

"Is there any way I could sneak you out of the castle without getting thrown in prison? It's just going to be for a couple hours. I think you should see Hyrule in its finest and I want to give you a chance to be a normal 18 year old girl, which I know deep down you want to be." He said, the smile growing a bit larger.

I couldn't help but smile too. "I'm sure something could be arranged."

"Perfect!" He sighed happily. I smiled.

That smile fell suddenly when I saw a quick flash of light out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a knight looking at us through a window in the castle. I gave him an evil glare and he quickly walked away from the window and down the corridor.

"What's the matter?" Link asked, his hand tightening around mine. I forgot he was still holding it. It just felt so natural and right that it felt like it was always there. It was like the heart beating in my chest, it was there, but I didn't feel it unless I thought about it.

"They're still watching me! They had a guard watching me through that window and I know there has to be more somewhere! Why can't they just leave me alone?" I cried.

"Oh. Well maybe they don't want to leave you alone. That guard loves you. Everyone loves you." He turned around to face me. His other hand slipped itself into my other one and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, I saw a certain type of confidence, the same type that I saw while he was battling the evil and powerful Gannondorf. "I love you." He said softly and delicately.

He closed his eyes again, then leaned a little closer to me and brushed his lips very carefully against mine. Then he did it again, but a bit harder, his hands moving from my hands to my hips. I found myself closing my eyes too, my arms finding their way around his neck. I pressed closer to him, unable to fight the fire that was growing within me.

When we finally pulled away, I had no words to describe what we have just done. It felt like we were kissing forever, but forever ended too quickly. It was amazing, yet horrifying, but I wasn't quite sure why. But I was completely and utterly sure of one thing though. I love Link, and he loves me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- YAY! :D**

**Peace! Laugh! Love! Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Link and I exchanged few words after our kisses. Mainly because we didn't need any more words. We were both very sure of everything we needed in life now. We needed each other and as long as we had that, we were going to be happy. When he left, I felt lonely and torn. The look in his eyes as he was leaving told me he felt the same.

I wandered back to the rose garden and knelt down on the earth. I found a small white rose and stroked its delicate petals. They made me think of my mother and father. My father always used to tell me how the rose garden was my mother's favorite part of the castle, and how she spent much of her time caring for the beautiful flowers. When she died, he dedicated the garden to her, and he and the gardener made sure it was always in perfect condition. Soon after I learned how to protect these flowers from harm, my father died and I took over the duty of making sure they are kept alive. Ever since then, whenever I came to the garden I felt as though they were still here with me and I liked to talk to them.

"I finally found the man you told me about, Father." I whispered. "The one that used to be in the stories you read to me when I was a child. He's my 'knight in shining armor' you would say. He's funny, sweet, and kind. He will also go to great lengths to make sure I'm safe. I'm sure you would love him." I took a deep, shaky breath in, my eyes filled with tears. "Mother, I think you would approve of him too." I added, before the tears escaped.

I sat there for a couple minutes, just letting the raw emotions flow out of me. The misery, the frustration, but mostly the pure joy of knowing there is someone that loves me for who I am, and not because I am a princess. I let a few more tears stream from my eyes before I gained my composure and headed back into the castle. Once inside, I headed toward my study where I predicted Andrew would be. I opened the door to see him sitting down, his head bent over a couple papers. I sat in the chair opposite him and admired the neat stacks he had made, which probably was sorted by a large variety of things. He placed the paper he was looking at into a small stack then patted it.

"These are the paper's I'll need you to complete tomorrow. It's not a lot. Think you can handle it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I believe I can manage them quite well." I said.

"Good. So how was your break?"

I smiled. "It was wonderful. It was exactly what I needed."

"And Mr. Link came to see you again?" He teased, smiling.

"Yes he did. About Link, he invited me to leave the castle grounds tomorrow afternoon. Just him and I. No escort. Can that be done?" I asked.

Andrew looked taken aback. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up. I could tell he was weighing out the advantages and disadvantages in his head. I also could tell that the advantages might be winning based on his next question.

"Will you promise me that these papers and the rest of your duties will be finished before you leave? And that you will try your very hardest not to wander ridiculously far?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Alright." He sighed, picking up the small stack of papers I'll have to finish and putting them in the top drawer of the desk. "Oh and also try to keep these piles organized the best you can. This one is unfinished, this is ones you need to keep, and these are ones needing to be sent and these…"

He continued to name the piles of documents and where they should go, but I didn't pay attention much. My mind was reeling with the thoughts and excitement of tomorrow. When Andrew finished explaining, we bid each other a goodnight and I headed to my chambers.

A few minutes after I entered, there was a knock at my door and my head maid walked in, her arms full with blankets and my night gown. She placed the things on one of the tables and curtsied toward me as usual.

"Good evening my lady." She said.

"Good evening, Mikala. I thought I said you didn't have to be so formal. We're friends aren't we?" I smiled. Mikala was a very polite young woman only a couple years older than me. She had been my maid for years and only a little while ago I told her that I didn't want to have the traditional formalities anymore and I wished that we could act like normal people together. She often forgot of my request to do this and it amused me a lot.

"I'm sorry Zelda. It's just such a habit." She smiled too, and went to put my hair into a long braid. "Zelda, if you don't mind me asking, what's love like?"

I was caught a little off guard. "What would make you think I know such things?"

"Well… I… I saw you and Mr. Link together and you two just looked so happy so I figured that… Well I guess I shouldn't assume things like that should I? Sorry…" She stuttered.

I laughed under my breath and shook my head a little. "It's alright. But you are correct. I am in love with Link. And for what love is like, well it's… difficult to describe. I honestly do not have any words for it. You would have to feel it for yourself."

"If you don't really know what it really feels like then how do you know it is real love?" She pressed.

"You just know. It just happens for no particular rhyme or reason. One minute you're just minding your own business then the next there's someone in your life you just know for certain you cannot live without." I concluded.

"That sounds so nice." Mikala sighed. "It was very wonderful to see you guys together by the way. I've never seen you that full joy and life. It made my day to know that my princess is happy."

"Thank you very much." I said quietly. We didn't talk the rest of the evening, but I didn't mind because my thoughts were completely filled with Link.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- :D idk... kay told me to update... so i am... wee... extreme tiredness+writers block=BADDDDDDDDD! D':**

**Peace! Laugh! Love! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I couldn't get through those papers fast enough. It seemed like I was working for hours, though in reality, it was only 30 minutes and it would have been longer if Andrew had not helped me out considerably last night. I rushed back to my chambers and yanked the braids out of my hair, not waiting for Mikala to come and assist me. I changed from one of my traditional dresses to an extremely soft, green one. I grabbed my black cloak and walked quickly down to the stables, where Link said he would meet me.

When I arrived he was already waiting with his horse, Epona, and my horse, Apollo, saddled up and ready. He smiled widely as I approached and I smiled too, my cheeks growing a little hot.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." He replied, still smiling. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yes! I couldn't be more ready!" I answered and mounted Apollo. He mounted Epona and we sped out the northern exit, the only exit that didn't cut across a part of town and faced our destination of Lake Hylia.

We stopped once we reached the cliffs above the lake. I sat atop Apollo for a while just staring at the wide open fields, so empty yet so inviting. The breeze wasn't blocked by walls and it kissed my skin with a sweet coldness that I loved immediately. The air smelt so fresh, untainted by the smoke from the fires used in the castle and town for cooking and warming up. Everything was pure. Untouched. Beautiful.

I was free. For the first time in my life, I was free. No one was watching me or is excepting me to do something. I could do or say anything I wanted at this moment and no one would stop me. Well, Link could, but I highly doubt it. If I wanted to run away, I have a feeling he would just run away with me.

And run I did. Not really away, I just ran. I haven't truly done it in years. It was wonderful. Like an old friend greeting me with open arms. After a minute of just sprinting, I tore off my cloak, tossed it into the air and watched as it fluttered downward to the ground.

"Having fun?" Link asked, from where he was, still with the horses. I ran to him, picking up my cloak as I passed it, then throwing my arms around Link's neck once I reached him.

"Yes. Yes! This is the best thing that's happened to me in years. Freedom. Who knew it was this amazing? Thank you." I said. I looked up and kissed him, fiercely. Unfortunately, it didn't last as long as I wanted it to because the combination of adrenaline, running, and now kissing left me completely out of breath.

"Anytime." Link muttered, a dazed look on his face. He recovered from his little trance a couple seconds later and continued what he was doing with the horses, while I sat on the ground and ran my fingers through the tender grass.

How could I repay him? He has given me everything I've ever wanted. He saved my precious kingdom, and then promised to protect it. He's has given me a chance to experience true freedom for myself. And he's showed me that someone can love me for me. What could I give him to show him how much this means to me? What in the world could I possibly give him so I don't feel like I owe him something?

"Hey Zel, want some lunch?" Link asked, pulling me from my head. I looked at him and he smiled, gesturing to a basket he was holding in his hand. I smiled in response and walked over to him. He laid a blanket on the ground and we sat on it and he preceded to hand me food.

"This is another first for me. Eating outside a castle. I've eaten at places other than my home, yes, but it's always been in some sort of castle." I sighed.

"Well I'm glad I can help you experience something new." Link smiled.

"I experience so many new things with you. It makes me feel as if I should help you achieve some sort of dream you have, but I just can't think of anything I could do." I said, disappointed.

"Zelda stop. You are helping me fulfill a dream. Just by being here with me helps me realize my dream more and more. I just want you by my side forever. And I will do so much to make sure that happens." He said honestly, looking me in the eyes the whole time.

"Link…" I muttered. I wanted to say more, but I was at a loss for words.

"Zelda, I love you. With all my heart and soul, I love you, and I will never stop. Never."

"I-I love you too." My voice sounded so weak compared to his. Mine so soft, airy, and vulnerable, while his was easy, strong, and confident. Then when he kissed me, I felt my whole world suddenly become centered around him. He was my everything. Without him, I wouldn't know what I would do. Without Link, I wouldn't want to live. He was a part of me, and nothing could change that.

We both didn't have much of an appetite afterward. Or words for that matter. It seemed as if for the moment there was no need for words. We just enjoyed each other's company for a long amount of time. I sat on his lap while he held my hand in his, gently, but with no sign of letting go, as if he feared that I might run if he does. I placed my head on his shoulder and breathed him in, loving the way it felt as if his shoulder were made just for me to lean on and no one else. He took his other arm and wrapped it tightly around my hips. It was almost like we knotted ourselves together.

When we finally did get up and start to walk to the lake, our hands stayed locked firmly together. To get to the actual lake itself we had to walk down a very small set of slippery stairs and I would have lost my balance a few times if he wasn't holding on to me. Once we reached the bottom of the cliffs, again I was stunned by the beauty of it all. The water glittered, different types of bugs flew above it, and you could see countless fish beneath the Lake Hylia's crystal clear surface. Fantastic.

Link took me across a couple bridges to a patch of land right in the middle of the gorgeous body of water. We sat and talked some more, now that words have returned to our lips once again. We talked about little things for hours until sunset. I was awestruck when it came. I thought that it was beautiful before now, but I was wrong. Compared to now, earlier today was plain and average. Now it was breath taking.

"It's so amazing. The twilight-" Twilight. The word choked me and stopped me from continuing my thoughts. It also sent a little shiver of fear and uncertainty down my back.

"That must have been hard for you. First you had to surrender to someone that plans to destroy you and your people, then you were alone for so long." Link said, tons of concern in his voice.

"Yes, it wasn't easy, but I stayed hopeful. The light always prevails in the end. I was confident that the hero would come. And you did. You did an amazing job restoring Hyrule with Midna." Midna. More unwanted feelings rushed toward me like a river.

"Do you miss her?" Link asked.

"Yes. Before she found you, she would visit from time to time. Her visits helped me keep hope even when I was worried the most. Though she did tempt me to leave once by telling me how beautiful Hyrule looked covered in the twilight, and through my window it did look pretty. Was it as beautiful as she said?" I asked. I could tell by the look on his face that Midna was as tender a subject for him as it was for me.

"It's really hard to compare. It's like two totally different worlds. Its beautiful yes, but I think the world of light is even more beautiful because it changes. The twilight world stayed the same forever. There was no change from day and night and there was no rain or sun. It was almost like an in between state." He said then sighed. "I really miss Midna too. I didn't know her for long, but in that short time she became my best friend. Do you think she misses us?"

"Yes. I believe she does. Maybe one day we will see her again." I said hopefully.

"Maybe… When I do see her I'll have to thank her though." He added.

"For what, may I ask?" I questioned.

"For bringing me to you." He grinned and I blushed madly. "Though I could stay here forever with you, it's getting a bit late I think your uncle will have my head if I don't bring you home soon. Shall we go?"

"Yes… I guess we should…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Peace! Laugh! Love! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Enter." I stated when I heard a gentle knocking at my chamber door. After returning home from my adventure with Link, I quickly went up to my bedroom, telling everyone that I was weary from the day's travels. It was all partly a lie. Running and horseback riding did tire me out to an extent, but I was nowhere near the point where I could fall asleep. And every time I closed my eyes, I saw Link and my eyes would fly back open only to realize he wasn't really here, and it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

The door opened and was quietly shut by Andrew. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, because I was completely expecting Mikala to enter.

"Sorry Zelda, I knew you weren't really expecting me." He apologized. "I just wanted to ask how your day was."

"It was…" I started and then paused because I had trouble finding the right words. "Well, it was exactly what I imagined a perfect day would be like."

"That's good to know." Andrew said with a smile. "Could I have some more detail?"

He sat down next to me on my bed as I told him more specifics about the day. His smile grew more and more as I went on, and I took the smile as encouragement and I started adding all the details I could. When I was finished, I felt warm inside and I had a smile permanently sculpted onto my face.

"So, about Mr. Link, you do love him, yes?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes. Yes, I believe I do." I answered.

"I can tell. It's like when your father met your mother. I never saw him so happy. And now you have that same joyful glow he did. It's nice to see that in you. After we lost your father, you became such a serious child. I mean, you always were, but even more serious. You never really smiled unless it was necessary, and even then I could tell it was a forced smile, but no one else could. They all thought you were a happy princess that took her job seriously. But you weren't that until now." He ranted. He took a deep breath then continued. "Anyway, I just felt you should know how nice it is to see you truly living life again. The change in you is filling Hyrule with more hope and happiness than could be imagined. Well, I assume you want to try to get some rest." Andrew got up and headed toward the door. "Oh and I approve of you choosing Link. Anyone who is willing to put his life on the line for you and this sacred land is definitely a keeper." He winked. "Goodnight, my beautiful Princess Zelda."

"Goodnight, Uncle Andrew." I smiled. Andrew exited and I lay down in my bed, suddenly tired. I closed my eyes, and yet again I saw my love's smiling face. Instead of checking the real world for him, I kept my eyes closed, and enjoyed seeing the shadowy figure until is disappeared as I fell into unconsciousness.

_"Zelda. Something's wrong. Don't you feel it?" Link said, seriously._

_"No. What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. Link just sighed and looked into the distance. "Link, please, you're scaring me. Tell me what's going on!" I begged._

_Link looked back at me, his eyes sad. "Zelda…" I heard him say. Then he started backing away, mouthing something I couldn't hear. _

_I ran after him, calling and reaching out for him, but I couldn't catch up. I still kept running, until I reached Arbiter's Grounds. Once there, Link vanished and I looked around. I was in the Mirror Chamber and different sizes of glass pieces lay on the ground. I picked up a bigger shard that was around me and turned it around in my hands, making them bleed. I traced my finger across the part of the intricate design the Mirror of Twilight used to display until Midna shattered it. _

_I fell to the ground and started sobbing. It had just lost everything that was important to me. My family, my best friend, and my only love. What was the purpose of living now? Again, I turned the piece of glass in my hand, just cutting my skin more. Then I realized how tempting giving up was. I could just end it all right here and now. All I needed was this piece of glass and then it would all be over. I contemplated this for a few seconds. Suddenly, balls of light appeared around me. I stood up and looked at them all as they turned into seven ghostly people. _

_"Don't give up your highness…" One sighed._

_"Your kingdom needs you…" Another groaned._

_"You can still save everyone…"_

_"Focus on your mission…"_

_"You must be ready…"_

_"Destroy the darkness with your light…"_

_On and on they went, mumbling things that just confused me. Deep down, I felt as though I should be taking these warnings to heart and following the Sages' advice. But what should I be preparing for? What's going on? Can I save Link or is he gone forever?_

_These questions rang in my head along with the warnings and encouragements of the Sages. I started to cry again. It was frustrating. I just wanted it to stop. All of it to just stop. I looked on the floor and grabbed the piece of glass again and started to grip it hard, so more blood oozed from my hands. My hold loosened when I heard a new noise. One that I couldn't find a source to, and it sounded as though it came from every direction, sending chills throughout my body. The sound was a harsh, cold, menacing laugh._

My eyes flew open and I sat up, struggling for breath. The voices still sounded in my head, making my mind swim even more. And that laugh. Oh how that laugh frightened me to no end. But the part that frightened me the most was the fact, that it was so familiar. My confusion and fear kept me unable to go to sleep for hours. Through all the mumbling and laughter, eventually I found Link's comforting smile and voice, assuring me everything would be ok. Once I was calmed enough by my imagination, I fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N- OMG! Suspence! :O Oh btw, I'm not making Zelda like suicidal or anything, it was seriously just her dream. It just kind of added to the nightmarishness. Anyway! What was the point of putting this at the end? Idk! I just felt like shacking things up! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- YAY UPDATE! :D Ok, so I when I'm typing this in my Word, I'll leave spaces and stuff to better organize topics, and I just realized that fanfiction. net takes them out :/ So the new "xxx" things you see are the breaks. I'm going to start adding those now, just because I like the organization. But then again that's just me... If you guys prefer it without the "xxx" breaks please tell me and I'll be happy to take them out :D**

**Peace! Laugh! Love! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I was awoken from my restless sleep by a worried looking Mikala. The few strands of her deep brown hair that didn't fit back into her tight bun hung frizzed around her face, adding to her look of panic. "My lady… Zelda… Are you alright? You usually are awake before I come, as you know. But just now when I tried you wake you, you… you…" she paused. "You started thrashing and yelling. Is everything alright?"

I blinked in surprise. "Yes. It was just a nightmare." I assured her.

_Just a nightmare. Only that and nothing more._ I thought, now trying to assure myself.

"Okay." She said, accepting my simple explanation. "Well I'm sure today will chase all those bad dreams. It's such a lovely day out. And I'm sure Mr. Link will come visit you, but of course he does that most everyday now doesn't he?" Mikala started, beginning her usual morning chatter.

I took comfort in listening to her voice as she spoke. It was soft and high pitched, like a child's; despite the fact she was a grown woman. She talked about everything and anything that came to her mind. She told stories of her cousin, who had recently gotten engaged, the preparations being done to the oncoming festival to celebrate the peace and history of Hyrule, and how a young Goron child got separated from his father while they were in Castle Town to sell goods, and people were looking for him frantically all day only to find him playing ball with a group of children.

Her talk helped calm me greatly. It did not make me forget about the nightmare at all, but it did help me put things back into perspective. This was real. Hyrule is at peace. Everyone is happy. Link will not leave me. The nightmare was simply that. A dream. A figment of my imagination.

But then again… It was so clear… So real… I could feel where the glass cut me… The pain…

I glanced down at my palms to see there was no blood. No scars to prove that I sliced through my hands.

_Just a dream… It was simply a dream…_

xxx

I took my time with my work today, in order to keep myself occupied for a longer while. Unfortunately for me, Andrew had done too good of a job a couple days ago and I still had barely more than two hours worth. After I triple checked that there was nothing I could possibly do, I slowly wandered to the library. I grabbed books randomly and put them in a neat pile on a desk. Once it seemed high enough, I sat myself in a chair and began to read.

The first one is one I have already read before. A small book on meteorology. It consisted of a large list of stars, and where they sat in the night sky. If a group of stars formed a constellation, it told the story behind it. The end of the book told of the comets that have been observed and their stories. I skimmed through it, only thoroughly rereading bits and pieces that I remember were interesting to me. When I was finished, I set it off to the side and picked up the next book.

My eyes welled up with tears as soon I realized what book it was. It was very worn, the words on the front where almost illegible. A few pages clung loosely to the binding, threatening to let go if they were turned too violently. On the inside cover, there was a list of names of short stories followed by the page number it was on. I closed the book again as the tear escaped. This was my favorite book before my father died. It's held a large number of wonderful fairytales in its tattered and torn pages that we both adored. Before he died, my father would read me a tale from this book every night. When we had finished it, we would turn back to the first fiction piece and reread the whole thing over again. Nighttime was always my favorite time as a child. It was a time I was guaranteed my father's complete attention, no matter how busy he was. It was a time we could share our love for storytelling and each other. It was a time where things were simple and always made sense. These are the times I miss most.

I hadn't picked this book up since my father died and I had never planned to. But now, the Great Goddesses again try to mock me, by letting me pick up this when I was already at a very fragile state of mind. I wanted to throw the book against the wall and start sobbing. I did not though. Instead I opened it again, reading the beautifully crafted stories and stroking the delicate pages as silent tears ran down my face.

xxx

"Zel? Zelda are you alright?" I heard my love's voice say from in front of me. I looked up from the story book to see him there in his usual attire. His blonde hair poking out from his hat and hanging slightly over his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were a light blue, like the afternoon sky's on a sunny day, much like today if the words Mikala told me this morning are true. His eyes were always very honest and true. They were usually so cool, collected, calm, loving. But at the moment, they were clouded by uncertainty, worrying for me most likely.

I closed the book and sighed. "You could say that."

He came closer and held out his hand. I took it and he swiftly pulled me up and warped his arms around my waist, holding me close. I nestled my head on his chest, loving the way I fit perfectly there. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair, sending shivers through my back.

"My princess… My beautiful, wonderful Zelda…" He murmured.

xxx

"So what had worried my love so much?" Link asked. After holding me in his arms for several minutes, we walked outside of the palace and he led me into the orchard, where we got lost in the mix of different kinds of fruit bearing trees. We picked a spot that we were sure no one could really see us and he pulled me into his lap, and continued to embrace and soothe me.

It was fantastic. I forgot about everything that was bothering me. Nothing in the world mattered anymore. All I cared about was him. People always seem to be afraid of this feeling. I was too, until now. It seems very irrational at first, to care about only one thing in life, but once you do, you find out how truly wonderful it is. When you're world revolves around one thing, in this case, a person, there is a lot less to worry about, making stress about other things seem unimportant. Once the weight of worry is lifted off your shoulders, almost everything you do is blissful.

"It was just a nightmare…" I muttered, grabbing Link's hand and pressing it to my cheek. He let me but I could feel him tense a little.

"What of?" He asked, worriedly.

"Nothing…" I answered half heartedly.

"Zel please… I know you said you're dreams are mostly prophetic and if this is one like that, I want to be able to help you. Please… Just tell me…" He begged in a whisper.

"You weren't there… I needed you… Something truly horrible was going to happen and I could reach you. You disappeared. You weren't there!" I said, starting to panic again.

"Shhh…" He soothed. "There there, my love. No need for that. I will always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere. That is simply a dream as you said. I will always be here. I promise you." He relaxed and I could tell that he was telling the truth. I settled back down and drifted off in his arms.

xxx

When I awoke, we were still in the orchard. Link's head was resting softly on mine and I could tell he was asleep like I was. I let my eyes shift around, but I kept my head still, so I wouldn't wake him. That's when I spotted my fairytale book, in Link's hands that were now resting in my lap.

"Link… Love, wake up." I woke him up by murmuring to him and sliding off him so I was now sitting on the cool dirt, too.

"Hi…" He smiled, lazily. He yawned and stretched, and I admired at how cutely he did it, but my eyes flew back to the book instantly.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, this was the book you were reading when I found you. I took it with me, just to see if I could see what all the fuss was about. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head. He opened the book and flipped through the pages gently. "I remember hearing some of these stories when I was little. Of course the one where the prince saved the princess from the huge group of moblins was always my favorite. I always thought that was pretty heroic, but now looking at it again, it's kind of stupid, because moblins are horribly stupid. It was really easy for the prince to save her because of that. Anybody could've done it really, if they hadn't been so scared."

"That's what made the prince heroic. Because he had to courage to do what others would not. Much like you." I smiled. He returned it.

"Yeah, but at least he had a bit of a plan. I just dove head first into the situation and did whatever came to mind."

"It worked though, didn't it?"

"Yes, but it would've been nice to plan ahead of time… Might have saved myself of a couple of cuts and bruises…" He muttered, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity.

I giggled. We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before I broke it with a simple question. "Link… Would you mind reading me a story?"

"Sure, anything for you." He answered, flipping to a page.


	7. The Forbidden Fruit Story

**A/N- PLEASE READ! Hey, lemme clear some stuff up for you with this because it might be a bit confusing. This is the story Link is reading to Zelda, so I'm not really considering it a chapter. But you have to read it because it is vital to the storyline later! It is also is the longest thing I have ever written for fun, and I'm actually quite proud of it(: **

**I want to put a tiny little disclaimer on it though. Well not really a disclaimer, but more of a warning. Anyway, it's a bit depressing. You'll see what I mean. But as I said, it's important to the storyline so please please please do not this little note keep you from reading this kinda-sorta-chaper if you are going to read the rest of this fanfiction!**

**Anyway, I really really hope you enjoy this chapter, because it was very interesting to write(:**

**Peace! Laugh! Love! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_The Forbidden Fruit_

_Once upon a time, there was a land over run my monsters. Large, vicious beasts tore through the streets constantly. People were afraid to exit the safety of their homes, because of the threat that lurked just outside. It was very hard for them to live there, but even harder to escape. The horrible creatures bordered this land and forced anyone who reached its outskirts back to the interior. _

_The land also suffered from the harsh rule of the monsters. It stopped raining, but the sun never showed its face, creating an everlasting overcast. Lakes, ponds, rivers, and underground wells dried up. The trees grew dry and perished in uncontrollable forest fires. The once green grasses and wild flowers shriveled and turned brown. Most crops refused to grow, and if they did, they were tough and tasteless. A desert was settling itself over the dead vegetation, starting at the outer land and slowly working its way in. Animal life was very rarely seen, and many thought the once majestic species that roamed the plains were now extinct._

_The people grew more sad and helpless feeling every passing day. They lost hope in the Gods and stopped praying to them, because they thought their prayers were not being heard. If the situation did not change soon, the wonderful people and beautiful land were sure to die. _

_But the luck of these villagers was bound to come back when one day a gracious Goddess looked from her perch high in the heavens and saw the pain and suffering. She swiftly came done to the earth and began to use her magic. The ground by her feet lit up in a ring sparkling golden light. As that happened, the monster suddenly turned into spheres of light and flying to the ring of magic the Goddess created on the ground. When all the monsters where collected, more light burst from the circle, covering the whole land in a pure beautiful gold. _

_Just like that, everything was new. The forests where back, thicker and greener than ever before. Animals played chase in fields of high, healthy grass, dotted with big bushes of vibrant flowers. Fish swam peacefully in the crystal clear river, that flowed into a huge, life filled lake. Crops stood in the plowed fields, their fruits ripe and ready to be harvested. People now felt a wonderful peace they haven't experienced in years._

_After the people awoken from their dazed state caused by the light, they rushed outside and to the town center to see the Goddess standing there with a smile. She had long purple hair that flowed all the way down to her angles. Her robes matched her hair and she wore extravagant golden jewelry on her wrists, neck, ears, and ankles. She walked barefoot, but her feet were perfectly clean, like she had never made contact with the ground. Her skin was a pale, flawless white. She had a very warming smile with pink cheeks, that made her seem very friendly and cheerful. Her eyes, they were a warming, inviting, and honest green, which contrasted greatly with the rest of her features. While she was mostly very petite, and somewhat frail looking, her eyes were large, and showed a fierce determination and large amount power. _

_The townsfolk were in utter shock upon seeing her. She had heard they're prayers and she had saved them from a most terrible fate. Soon they all fell to their knees in front of her, some muttering thank you prayers under their breath while other remained completely silent, hardly even breathing at all._

"_Please. You have no need for that. Rise." The Goddess commanded, in a rich, friendly voice. The people did what they were told. "I am __Athanasia. Goddess of Eternal Peace. I have come to your land to help you in your time of great need. I have rid the land of monsters and returned it to its prosperous state. I also am going to control this land and protect it from further harm. I will gladly do this until the end of time. However, you must obey my one command." She moved back, and gestured to a golden sapling that was concealed under her robe until now. "This is a Guardian Sapling. It is the way I can channel my power into this blessed land. You must help it grow into a Guardian Tree. When it is fully grown, I can spread more of my endless energy throughout the land, leading to an even better state of peace and prosperity. But please bear in mind, magic like this is complicated and fragile. If the Guardian Sapling is not taken care of properly, or you humans purposely harm the tree in anyway, such as picking the fruit it will produce, or pulling of a limb for a fire, the monsters will be unleashed, and there will be no way I can help. Understand?" The people nodded. "Thank you. May peace flow through your land eternally." She said with a smile. There was another flash of golden light and she vanished._ _Hundreds of years passed by. The land had grew bigger and better thanks to Goddess Athanasia's help. On the outer skirts of the country lay the fields where farmers grew lots of various crops. The lush green meadows and forests still stood tall and strong. As you went further into the country, towns sprouted, and had roads connecting the large capital city. In the center of the capital stands the fully grown Guardian Tree. Behind it stood a large, white marble temple made for praising the Goddess Athanaisa. _

_Everyone was happy. No one suffered from poverty or hunger. The country had been through no wars or battles. People could do whatever they pleased to do with their lives, like get educated and work in the government, or start a family and work the fields. They could do anything they want. Anything, except harm the Guardian Tree. _

_On day, a young lady, Desiree, was walking to the temple to pray when something caught her eye. It was a lone golden apple on the Guardian Tree just in her reach. She stared at it for a while, and her head started reeling with ideas and questions. When she returned home after worshiping the Goddess, she asked her father about the mysterious fruit._

"_Are you sure that's what you saw? It has never bore fruit before." Her father questioned. "Well people do say that the Beautiful Goddess Athanasia said the tree would give fruit. But it's been hundreds of years and nothing of the sort has happened. Are you sure it wasn't a trick of the light?" She shrugged, because in fact she wasn't quite sure. "Well it doesn't matter now does it? What does matter is that you will not mess with that tree, you hear me?" _

"_Yes Papa." She sighed._

_The next evening, when everyone was inside preparing for bed after a long day, Desiree wandered outside to the Tree again, to see if the mysterious apple was just a figment of her imagination like her father suggested. She was surprised when she saw the round fruit again, sitting on a branch just in her reach. Impulsively, she lifted her hand and brushed the skin of the golden apple with her finger tips. She pulled them back swiftly when a blissful, powerful feeling overwhelmed her at the touch. Scared, she ran home. _

_She awoken the next day craving the feeling she had gotten from the apple's touch. She walked over by the tree again that day, and when no one was looking, she reached up and touched the fruit, her fingers lingering this time. The heavenly emotions the apple's skin sent her was intoxicating. It was mainly a peaceful feeling, with other things such as joy, wonder, and amusement. The power Desiree felt while touching the fruit was addicting. She found herself coming every day, just to stroke the apple, staying a little longer than she had the day before. _

_After two weeks of this routine, she found that she was now mostly immune to the divine power the apple contained, and the feelings she used to receive from it was barely noticeable now. She began imagining what it would be like to pick the shining golden apple and hold it in both of her hands. What would it taste like if she took a bite? These questions nearly drove her insane. So when she showed up to the apple the next day and felt nothing when she poked at it, she grabbed it rather violently and pulled down in desperation for the lovely emotions she once got. _

_She stared down at her hands in utter shock when she realized what she had just done. There in her palms now sat the apple, its effect finally working on her once again. She sighed with content and walked home, observing that there had been no change in the environment. Everything was completely normal. No monsters, no sudden natural disasters. Nothing._

What a silly story. It's not real. People who made that up must have been insane. Is there really a Goddess or was that just made up too? _She thought to herself smugly. _

_The next week passed very much normally, except for the golden apple now hidden in Desiree's room. She took comfort in its power everyday for hours every day. All was well until one night, curiosity made her take a bite out of the apple. It tasted like heaven. She loved it completely, until she saw what was beneath the delicate skin. Inside, instead of being a white color most apples were, it was completely black. Thin wisps of gray smoke released from the inside, and it simmered slightly, as if something were whispering in an ancient language she couldn't understand._

_In shock, Desiree threw the apple against the wall on the other side of her room. After a few minutes of standing motionless, she picked up the apple again to find the inside looking normal. No blackness, no smoke, no whispers. She hid the apple again and went to an uneasy sleep. _

_She was awoken by screaming. She ran outside to find mass hysteria. Husbands ushered their wives out of burning houses, who were grabbing crying children by the arm and forcing them to follow, despite their protests. The skies were an ugly gray with clouds circling each other as if they were to duel. Monsters roamed the streets carrying various weapons and torches, laughing and speaking in a guttural language. _

_Desiree was about to break down in tears when her Father pulled her back into the house. He handed her a basket of various items. Clothes, food, basic medical equipment, and other basic necessities filled the tightly woven basket to the brim. He directed her to go grab anything else she found necessary then run to the Temple of Athanasia. Of course she runs up and grabs the golden apple._

_The Guardian Tree that once stood strong in front of the Temple, was now limp and colorless, as if it had completely died over night. Even the apple, Desiree noticed once she was in the safety of the walls, was completely devoid of its golden color. She was also unsurprised when many of the people who fought to keep the monsters away from the Temple, like her Father, didn't arrive at the Temple that night. _

_Her sleep that night was filled with horrible dreams. Flashes of chaos and destruction, interrupted briefly a face of a young woman with pale skin, purple hair, and shocking green eyes. She looked so disappointed. More horrible pictures. Mothers and children wailing over dead father's bodies. Her own Father lying in the street, his skin cold and covered in blood. Then again came the beautiful face. This time she moved her mouth, as if to say something. A monster, carrying a torch setting fire to Desiree's house. Animals being shot by the monster's arrows just for their own entertainment. That face again. Desiree was now holding a golden dagger, that started to glow as she brought it down and drove it through her stomach. Her crimson blood caking the shine of the deadly knife. Black. _

You know what to do… _A calm, rich voice said from the darkness._ Obtaining such a desire comes with a price… You know what to do…

_Desiree woke up, a cold sweat covering ever part of her. She dug through the basket her Father gave her in attempt to find her apple. But it was gone, replaced by a golden dagger whose glow grew stronger as she grew closer to it. The words the voice had spoken to her rang through her head and they were right. She did know what to do._

_Shaking, she walked slowly to the Guardian Tree, clutching the thin knife so her knuckles turned white with the strain. She leaned against it, saying a final prayer to the Goddess. She thanked her for her wonderful life before she made this mistake, pleaded for her forgiveness and asked that no one be as ignorant as she was in the future. Desiree slowly lifted the dagger, the swiftly brought it down so it dove into her abdomen. _

_She gasped at the sudden moment of pain, then sighed at the immense pleasure it brought afterward as she felt the power once again surging through the tree. She enjoyed this feeling, the same addicting, pure, wonderful feeling the apple gave her, as her world faded to black, then disappeared._

_The Goddess watched from the horrible display from the sky. She watched as the young Desiree's life drained from her, into the tree she created. Once again feeling the connection to the earth as the tree was revived, she blasted her magic through it as she did hundreds of years before so everything was once again peace and prosperous. _

Desire. It is a cruel thing. Tempting these fragile humans into awful things. But most overcome it. Only a few are too weak to resist. And those who give into their desires, face unfortunate consequences…


	8. Chapter 8

**Peace! Laugh! Love! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Weird…" Link muttered finally. He had finished the story a few minutes ago, but didn't say anything afterward. He just stared curiously at the book, flipping to the next page to see if there was more to the story, but instead found the title of a different story. I didn't speak while he was doing this, because I found his complete confusion to be funny, honestly. "I don't remember that story. And aren't fairytales like this supposed to be for children? Aren't they supposed to have happy endings? These are supposed to help kids go to sleep not scare them half to death."

"Well, royal children tend to be told all fairytales because they aren't really for entertainment you know. They teach lessons. Like the one with the prince and moblins you were talking about earlier, promoted kids to be courageous. This one warned children about risks of getting what you desire. This is especially true for royal children because they have to give up so much for the sake of their kingdoms. Commoner parents don't tell their children stories much like this one, because they don't need to know these lessons, and, like you said, they do scare them a bit." I explained.

"What? That's not really fair. Commoners should know this too. And how much do you really have to give up when you are King or Queen? They seem to get pretty much anything they want." Link said, looking a bit annoyed.

I have to admit, I was getting annoyed with him also, but I reminded myself that he couldn't understand what aristocrats gave up because he never was one. Hopefully, one day he will understand, if we do choose to get married one day, like I truly and desperately hope. Then he will know what it is like on both sides. Unlike me. I will never get to know what it's like to be normal.

"We have to give up a normal life. Instead of just worrying about ourselves and our family, we have to worry about thousands of other people on top of that. We can never go on, what do you call them? Holidays or vacations, yes that's it. Well if we did take trips, we would abandon our duties and kingdom, and people would see us unworthy of being in charge. Some even have to give up their right to true love, like the love we share, to arranged marriages." I stated. The list of things I wish I could have, but will never get goes on, but I stop there because Link's face is now flushed and his jaw is dropped.

"Oh my Goddesses. I totally forgot. I am so sorry Zel. I didn't mean to sound rude. I just… just… It's weird… I think of you as normal, and totally forget that this is who you really are. A Princess. Soon to be a Queen. I don't understand how I can keep forgetting this part of you when I love it so much. The fact that you do give up a lot and ask for nothing in return. Such selflessness is only seen in a few people. It makes you so pure. So honest. So beautiful… " He paused and regained his color. "Great loving Nayru, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Forgive me? Please?"

I smiled and nestled up against him again. "I was never mad at you in the first place."

He kissed my head. I sat upright and grabbed his head in my hands, slowly bringing it to mine so our noses touched. He leaned forward quickly to kiss me, but I only let him get one kiss in before pulling away so now our foreheads touched. I could see a little bit of hunger in his eyes as I did. I loved it. He wanted more, but I wasn't going to give it to him quite yet. I wanted to tease him a little. Just a tiny bit. He does it so often to me, why can't I do it back to him? Call me whatever you would like, but right now I almost felt that I needed to do this.

"So…" I teased, stroking his cheeks. "Enough of these depressing subjects. What would you like to do now?" I dropped my hands so they were now on his chest, his hands sliding across my back, where I could feel him lace his fingers together around my waist so I stayed in his grasp and couldn't escape this time. I blushed when he smirked deviously.

"I want to kiss you." He whispered.

Our lips crashed together, flames roaring through my body. I didn't hold back this time, and I probably couldn't even if I was planning to. He was just irresistible. I found it a bit unfair, that even though I was trained every day of my life to control my emotions, but when I was around Link that control flew away. How could all those years of learning betray me when he is around? It just didn't make sense in my opinion. Not that control matters really. I can rude or polite, royal or commoner, happy or sad, and Link still will love me. Because I was still his Zelda.

This kiss was never ending. We would kiss for what seemed like forever, take a quiet breath then start kissing again. At first it was passionate and almost aggressive, like we were fighting each other to see who the better kisser was. Then it slowed to a simple sweetness of little pecks on the lips and cheeks. That was the most fantastic thing I have ever experienced in my entire life. So much was said without words. Full conversations could be passed between us through sheer nonverbal communication and we understood all of it.

xxx

We didn't make the sensible decision to go inside until the moon had risen in the sky and the stars started to dance around the sky. Link and I walked hand in hand to the rose garden, where we finally split ways. I walked at a very leisurely pace back to the castle entrance, my mind swimming in the glorious memories and emotions. I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I ran into Andrew. Literally.

"There you are!" He yelled. "Where have you been? You weren't at dinner and when I went looking around everyone said you just walked away with Mr. Link! Next time, warn someone before you spend the whole day flirting!"

I stared at him in utter shock. Had I really been that much of an emotional wreck this afternoon that I had forgot to tell him I was going outside? I flirt with Link? I thought I just acted like myself.

"I… I am sorry…" was all I could reply.

Andrew ran a hand through his hair and let out an exhausted sigh. "It's fine. I suggest you go clean up then go to your chambers. I'm going to go to sleep, I had a rather… complicated day. Goodnight." He said, hurrying past me.

In his rush he dropped an envelope with a very familiar seal on it, one with a large clock tower. I studied it, but for some reason, I couldn't place the name of the kingdom it was from. I turned it over, and saw that it was addressed to Andrew and that he had already opened it. My mind began to real. Usually letters from royals were addressed to me. What is different about this one? I hurried down the hall in pursuit of Andrew so I could return the letter and find out.

"Andrew! Wait!" I called.

He turned to face me. Upon seeing the letter in my hand he snatched it back and promptly thanked me for returning it to him.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing. It was just a letter from a friend. Nothing to worry about." He said, but there was a slight edge in his voice that told me there was something wrong.

"Are you sure?" I pushed, hoping for more information.

"Yes I'm sure. Now excuse me, I'm very tired. Goodnight once again." He muttered, running away from me once more.

I began to walk to my chambers. My brain was over loading with emotions. Fear, joy, frustration, curiosity, and happiness all flowed steadily in my mind like current. I found Mikala on the way there and told her she didn't have to help me prepare for bed tonight, that I was fine doing it myself. She nodded, obviously too tired to question this decision. Once in my bedroom, I closed the doors with a heavy sigh. I got ready without even thinking about it, my mind still totally absorbed in my thoughts, so I didn't notice Link enter through my balcony window a few minutes after I had sat on my bed when I was finished.

"Hey." He said softly from behind me. I jumped.

"Hello." I breathed. The uncertain and horrible feelings I was experiencing disappeared, replaced by pure joy.

He sat down beside me and picked me up easily so I was now in his lap and he was cradling me once again. I kissed his neck and then buried my head in his chest. Like earlier, we didn't say much. There wasn't a need to. Everything was understood without words. He comforted me without uttering a syllable. I fell into a much needed, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Author's Note at the end? What tis thees? Lol, I'm a dork... :P Ok not the point here! I was wondering if you guys, my glorious, fantastic, much appreciated readers, would answer a question for me! Ok, starting in this chapter (or maybe one of the past chapters, idk I forget...) there is going to be a lot of back and forth emotion stuff, because I think it makes the story interesting and it makes it more like the actual games of Zelda (because you'll get a couple minutes of peace, but then you'll walk into a room with a darknut or two and you'll think to yourself "oh crap...") I would like to know how I'm doing with that. Am I moving too quickly between emotions? Does the back and forth make the writing less interesting/stupid/confusing/all of the above? Did you not notice the back and forth? Am I doing fine and I'm just worrying about nothing? If you could answer these questions in a review or PM it would mean the world to me! Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooo much! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, school just started up again and I've been uber busy! With that being said, don't except a very speedy update... Sorry about that, I would love to write all day, but school comes first XP Anyway, I just finished and I didnt proof read cause I was excited to post it, so excuse me if there's a couple stupid mistakes... Yeah, so read, review and all that jazz! :D**

**Peace! Laugh! Love! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Link's steady heartbeat. It was like a lullaby, tempting me to go back to sleep. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was like he was rocking me subconsciously, because I could tell he was asleep too. I kept my eyes closed, but willed myself to stay awake, savoring this simple moment. I heard birds beginning sing a sweet song from the outside. I took a deep breath in and out, drinking in the tranquility, before I realized something. Birds do not start chirping until the morning, isn't it still night?

My eyes shot open and I turned my head ever so slightly so I could see the window. At first it seemed still dark like the night, but then I discovered that the darkness was being caused by dark rain clouds, and behind them the sun was probably rising as usual. I got up gently, but quickly, hoping to rouse Link from his sleep. He didn't even flinch. I went to kiss his temples and whisper in his ear. I knew he finally woke up when he smiled. He then proceeded to wrap an arm around my waist, pull me closer to him, and kiss my forehead. I giggled.

"Come on." I whispered, getting up to a sitting position. "You need to get up."

"Good morning to you too." He muttered sleepily. He opened his eyes and sat next to me. "Remind me why I need to be up again?"

"You need to get out of here." I stated.

"Why do I need to get out of here?" He questioned again.

"Well if Andrew knew you were here, he would be furious. And if servants and guards see you leaving, this will most certainly reach town. And there they will talk and rumors will start."

"What? But nothing happened! It's not like we-" He stopped himself. "Besides, about everyone knows we're together anyway. What does it matter? And I could take on Andrew if he wants to mad at you." He smirked.

"Link, in rumors, a couple spends time together during the day when they are in love. A couple spends time together during the night when… Well, when there is a whore involved. Now imagine the people thinking of their Princess and Hero like that. Imagine what will happen when another Kingdom finds out. I'm not worried about Andrew." I explained, looking down.

"For someone who spends all her time locked up in a castle, she certainly knows a lot about rumors." He sighed, and I heard a bit of realization in his voice. "Fine I'll go. And I'll make sure no one sees me."

"Thank you." I muttered, and kissed him on the lips this time.

We made way to the balcony where he sat on the railing, muttered, "Expect me later today, my love," and flung himself over the balcony, gracefully landing on the roof top of another part of the castle, and continued to jump from roof to roof until he was low enough to the ground where he could simple jump down to the ground, rolling as he landed to absorb the shock. Once he was safely on the garden grass, he melted into the shadows and I lost sight of him. I was amazed on how easily he made that look. I guess he has done it more than a few times during his adventure that it was actually second nature now. Or maybe he liked to climb like that as a child so he's known how to do it all his life. That is something I'm going to have to ask him later today.

xxx

I was still standing there when I felt a raindrop hit my hand which was resting on the part of the railing Link had jumped over. I continued to stand when it actually started raining. Water soaked my light night gown within seconds and excess water started to drip from my hair in a few minutes. I didn't move. I just stood staring at where Link vanished, an empty feeling growing in my chest. I stared, my mind totally focused on that pure numbness that made me feel completely horrible and destroyed. Yet beneath that, I felt a sort of peace and goodness. It was like my brain knew that this pain was for a good purpose and my heart failed to agree. I have a strange suspicion that I'm going to have to get used to this…

"Zelda? Zelda, my Lady, what are you doing? Come here, you're going to catch a cold." Mikala said from inside. I turned around to see her small sheepish smile. I came inside and she immediately went to shut the doors to the balcony. It was then when I realized how cold I was and how nice it was to not be bashed with the unpleasant weather. I shivered. "Oh you poor thing… More nightmares, I suspect? Wrap yourself in your blankets to warm up, I'll go get you some more and a cup of tea and I'm sure you'll feel much better." She said, her smile growing. I loved how peppy she always was, always like a ray of sunshine in the storm.

She returned with the promised items and helped me get dressed, wrapped me up, and instructed me to drink the tea while she did my hair and spoke calm, reassuring things to me. I listened, a little interrupting here and there, but I mainly focused on her voice to fill the emptiness. To give my mind something to think about. To give my mind time to wake up from its petrified state. To put my mind at ease again so it could wander to whatever if feels like. Wander to things like a certain letter to Andrew.

I straightened suddenly, making Mikala stop midsentence and jump. "Did you see Andrew this morning?" I questioned.

The poor woman was really taken by this surprise and didn't seem to know what to say. "Yes… We spoke a little… Why?"

"Did he mention something about a paper? A letter perhaps?"

"No, but he did talk about you. He was happy that you were so happy now."

"He just seemed happy? Nothing else?"

"No… Well, he did seem a little…anxious, I guess you could say… I can't imagine why he would be though; everything has been so easy and relaxed lately…"

So she obviously doesn't know about Andrew and I having that little fight last night, and she doesn't know about the letter, she did notice that he is still uptight. I needed to find out what he was hiding.

"Thanks, Mikala. Sorry, I've been noticing that he's been acting strange lately too and I just wanted to see if he was still like that." I vaguely explained.

She accepted it and began to talk again, probably thinking that I was more concerned about him than my own burning curiosity. She let me go a little while later and I strode off to the dining hall to find Andrew.

xxx

"Good morning Andrew." I said, making myself sound pleasant.

"Good morning Zelda." He huffed, not looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"The weather is so depressing today, isn't it?" I asked in order to pressure him into taking to me.

He didn't take the hint. "You could say that."

"What's that you're writing?" I asked, putting as much innocence and curiosity into my voice that I could.

"Nothing you should be concerned with."

"Well you seem awfully concerned about it."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not, stop being so childish."

"Does it have anything to do with that letter you had yesterday?"

That got his attention. He looked up. "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't, but it's not your problem to worry about."

"So it is a problem?" I questioned. Andrew stayed silent. "Please let me help you, I can see you don't like stressing over this. I can help."

"No…" He dropped his pen and looked down. "I don't want you to help… Not with this…"

"Just tell me what it is. Please? I can handle it." I assured.

He took a deep breath in, looked at me and began. "Well, as you know a few months after you were born your mother fell very ill. The reasons for her illness could not be figured out, therefore leading to no cure so everyone gave up all hope for survival. Everyone except your father. He actually travelled with her to another kingdom outside of Hyrule to find some sort of cure, and of course when no such miracle could be found, they came back to the castle and she died a few nights afterward. After that you're father was very distraught and the kingdom of Termina was planning to declare war on us and- You remember the King and Queen on Termina right? And they're son, Prince Sebastian, you met when you were very young, maybe around 8? I can't quite remember…"

"Yes I remember, but what does that have to do with the war?"

"Oh right, the war. Well you father is in a horrible state of depression, and this was also only a few years after the Great War, so Hyrule was at a very, very fragile position then. Had you're father not done what he did, we would have been destroyed."

"What did he do? What does this have to do with the letter?"

"His solution is for the reason I got this letter." He held it up.

"What did he do?" I held my breath.

"You are betrothed to Prince Sebastian."


	10. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

It's me, Sierra (: I would like to apologize for not updating my stories for such a very long time (last one updated- My Forbidden Fruit in October of 2011). I don't have a real excuses for not updating other than the usual "Oh I don't have time" or "I just didn't feel like it or have any ideas". Again, I am really, truly sorry about that…. It's not like I haven't been writing, because I have about 2 or 3 stories that I never published on Fanfiction . net, but that still doesn't quite excuse me for not updating anything…

BUT THIS WILL CHANGE! :D

Starting very soon, I plan to revise a lot of my stories. What I mean by that is that I'm going to take my really old chapters and kind of rewrite them so that the writing style is better. I'm not going to change the actual storylines, so don't feel like you have to go back and reread them if you don't want to, but I just feel that my writing has grown a whole lot since last year and honestly when I reread my stories, they sound very elementary.

I'm also planning on uploading the stories I have been 'secretly' working on and updating each story at least once every 2 weeks for the rest of summer! The exceptions to this goal are "To Thank a Mockingbird" (because it's a oneshot), "Old Friends, New Beginnings, Sierra's Story" and my Winx story that has yet to be published on Fanfiction . net (because they're co-labs with my friend Kayla and it depends on her schedule as well as mine).

So that's about it for now! Again, I'm very sorry for all this waiting and I appreciate those of you who still remember these stories! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to message me (:

-Sierra


End file.
